


Kasha and The Claw

by herebewonder



Category: Mysticons (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Prison, Redemption, Roommates, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: After serving time in Drake City Prison, Kasha is offered a chance at a work release program, working with the former bounty hunter known as The Claw.





	Kasha and The Claw

Kasha was tired of prison.

She wasn't sure how long they had been there but the longer they stayed, the worse it got. Mallory just got more and more whiny. And Willa got more vicious and sadistic.

So, when Kasha was told she had visitors, she was happy to see anyone other than Mallory and Willa. She couldn't imagine who might visit her though. The Vexicons hadn't exactly made any friends in Drake City. And she doubted Eartha or Proxima would want to meet.

When she entered the visiting room, she was surpised to see not only Eartha and Proxima, but the Mysticons too. And someone she didn't recognize who smelled of...manticore?

"What's going on?" asked Kasha. She was looking at Proxima when she asked the question but it was Princess Arkayna who answered.

"Kasha, we've been monitoring you and the other Vexicons and, while Mallory and Willa still seem as rude as ever, you seemed more...thoughtful."

"Yeah, prison sucks. I'm tired of being here."

Arkayna looked annoyed at her crass comment but Kasha noticed that Zarya snickered.

"Well, in that case, we have a proposition for you. Since you were created by Proxima when she was controlled by the mask of Necrafa, we feel that your choices weren't entirely your own. So we'd like to offer you a chance at freedom: a work release program. If you agree to work with a sponsor, then after a period of probation, we will grant your freedom."

"What kind of work are we talking about?" asked Kasha.

The mysterious figure stepped forward. They wore a mask so their voice was deep and distorted.

"With me," said the figure. They removed their mask and it was a girl underneath. Her voice was now normal and kind of annoying.

"Hi! I'm Clawdette. Or The Claw...you can call me that too!" She extended her huge clawed gauntlet for Kasha to shake.

"Aren't you that bounty hunter?"

"Former bounty hunter. I work for the crown now. Mostly helping track animals but also sometimes hunting down criminals and such."

"And I would be what? A pet?"

"What? No way! You'd be an employee. A tracker like me. I've seen you in action. You're fast, tough, and skilled. I think you'd be a big help."

Kasha stared at Clawdette, as if trying to see some kind of trap, but Clawdette just smiled at her.

"Whaddaya say?" said Clawdette.

"Alright, what have I got to lose?"

"That's the spirit!"

So, after a bit of paper work and magical preparations, Kasha left with Clawdette.

\---

Clawdette brought Kasha to her house on the outskirts of Drake City.

"Well, here it is! Home sweet home."

The house was simple but functional. There was a training area next to the house and a small stable for Clawdette's manticore. Clawdette opened the door and showed Kasha around the small house, ending the tour with Kasha's new room.

"Here you go. It's not much, but you can decorate how you like. I'll let you get settled in tonight and we can get started tomorrow."

"Uh, sure," said Kasha.

As Clawdette went to her own room, Kasha looked around the bedroom. Something seemed off. It took her a few minutes to figure out what: there were no cat toys or yarn or any of the other dumb pranks that Willa or Mallory used to leave in her room. It was just a normal room.

Kasha didn't know what to make of it. She wasn't used to be treated like a...person.

She sat on the bed for a while but curiosity got the better of her so she went to Clawdette's room and knocked.

"Come in!"

Kasha opened the door and started to speak but stopped when she saw Clawdette. She had changed into pajamas (with little manticores on them) and was watching some kind of drama and eating ice cream straight out of the carton.

"Uh..." said Kasha.

"What's up?" said Clawdette, not even taking the spoon from her mouth.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking, why are you doing this? This whole work release thing?"

Clawdette set her carton and spoon aside before she answered.

"Well, believe it or not, I was just as much of an outlaw as you were. I was a bounty hunter. And my pop always told me, 'Don't let your feels interfere with your deals.' And that's how I was, but after a run in with the Mysticons, I started to question that logic. I had a lot of feels and I wanted to do something more important that just being a bad-ass bounty hunter. So, I thought this was way I could give back and also put my feels and deals together."

She flashed Kasha a grin.

"But why me?"

"Like I said: I've seen your moves. You're quick, agile, and I thought you could use another chance, just like I had."

Kasha didn't say anything as she considered what Clawdette said.

"Hey, don't think too much about it. Why don't you get some rest and we can get started in the morning. It'll be fun!"

"Uh, sure. Thanks, Clawdette."

\---

Over the next few weeks, Kasha and Clawdette trained and worked together. They even had a few minor missions, mostly finding lost pets and such. Kasha was a quick learner and found herself enjoying the work and, even more surprising to herself, enjoying hanging out with Clawdette.

Since she had been created together with the other Vexicons, she had only known them. She didn't really know what it was like to have friends. When the Vexicons had hung out, it usually involved cruel pranks and destruction. Kasha had never just spent an evening eating ice cream and watching movies. It was all new.

\---

One day, Kasha and Clawdette were busy training in the yard when they had a visitor.

"Hey, Clawdette!"

"Zarya!" yelled Clawdette as she ran up and gave the Ranger a hug.

"How's it going?" asked Zarya.

Kasha wasn't sure if Zarya was there to check up on her or not but she felt awkward. Partly because of the history she and Zarya had but there was something else. She felt a little jealous to see Clawdette hug Zarya. Maybe she had just gotten used to how things were when it was just the two of them. Yeah, that was probably it.

Kasha was lost in her thoughts so she didn't notice Zarya had approached her.

"How are you doing? Settling in OK?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks."

Kasha still hadn't looked Zarya in the eyes but suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help but look up and was surprised to see the concern in Zarya's eyes.

"Hey, if you need anything, you let me know, OK? I mean...you're in good hands here...Clawdette's the best, but if you wanna chat or something, you can give me a call anytime."

"Um, okay. Thanks again."

"Cool. Now, that's not the only reason I came. Clawdette, we have news of a possible place where Tazma has been holed up. I was hoping you two could check it out. Just recon. If you find anything, let us know. Ok?"

Zarya handed Clawdette a scroll with some coordinates.

"Ok, will do," said Clawdette. "Bye, Zarya!"

After she was gone, Kasha wasn't sure why but she asked, "So, are you two close?"

"I don't know about that but she helped me see the error of my ways, so I kind of feel like I owe her."

"Do you like her?" asked Kasha

"What? No way. Not like that. Besides, everyone knows she and Kitty are a thing. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering."

\---

Soon, Clawdette and Kasha were on the way to a small isle a half day's flight from Drake City.

They landed and found a small cave. 

"Alright, let's just take a peek inside."

Together they descended into a small room. It looked like there were signs someone had been there but not recently.

"Well, poop! Another dead end," said Clawdette. "Well, let's get out of here. But be careful, there might be--"

Before she could finish, Clawdette tripped over a thin wire. There was a flash of light and some dark runes appeared and vanished.

"Uh...booby traps," finished Clawdette.

"Hey, are you OK?" asked Kasha.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just embarrassed. I didn't want you to see me fall on my face like that. I want you to like me-- eep!"

Clawdette clapped her hands over her mouth. 

"Clawdette?" 

Her cheeks were red, but Clawdette dropped her hands. "Truth spell trap. Makes you say whatever you're thinking. Pretty embarrassing...especially if you have a crush on--"

She slapped her hands over her mouth again, somehow turning even redder.

Kasha couldn't help but laugh. She laughed so hard she fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh no, did you get hit with a laughing spell?" said Clawdette.

"No, nothing like that. It's just...I like you too, Clawdette."

"Really? Wait, did you get hit with the truth spell too?"

"Nah, I think it missed me. But I think I just figured it out. Guess I didn't need the truth spell."

For a moment, Kasha and Clawdette just stared at each other.

"We should probably get out of here, though," said Kasha.

"Oh yeah, for sure," said Clawdette. She offered Kasha her hand and helped her up. 

"Let's go home," said Kasha, realizing that she finally had a place she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge to myself to write a story about any other two characters from Mysticons than Zarya & Kitty. :)
> 
> I was mulling around several ideas before settling on something with Clawdette and Kasha.
> 
> Also, I wanted to try writing something a little longer than my usual quick stories.
> 
> As always, feedback appreciated!


End file.
